


nail-painting with your boyfriend

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	nail-painting with your boyfriend

Roman knocked on Patton’s door, the basket of nail polish and other nail products in hand.

After Roman heard some quiet shuffling around and then Patton emerged with a smile “hey ro!”

Roman smiled back before leaning over to give him a kiss on the temple 

Patton squeaked, still not entirely used to so much attention from Roman, but he loved it so much so he just grinned wider.

Then after a moment or two he grabbed Romans free hand and brought him into his room to sit down on pillows and set the towel down so there wouldn't be a mess.

Once they settled roman spoke “what colors do you want?” 

Patton hummed before grinning “red and gold!”

Roman laughed softly before grabbing said colors and gently taking one of Patton’s hands.

Patton stayed as still as he could as Roman did the first coat,

Luckily enough the nail polish dried quickly so they could do another coat and then the gold accessories.

Roman added a shimmery gold in the shape of a heart,

Patton smiled happily as he inspected it.

“Be careful the gold still isn’t completely dry” Roman chided gently as he painted his own nails baby blue and he planned to add his crest in silver.

Patton nodded “will do! Sir ro!” He giggled before inspecting his Nails further, now more gently this time.

Roman smiles softly “thank you mi corázon.”

Patton smiled before pausing and looking at him “what does that mean?”

Roman hummed “it’s just what you are, love.” he said adding another pet name at the end.

Patton looked at him in nothing short of confusion before deciding it’s not worth it to fight just to learn what it means so instead he wiggles himself into Romans arms, almost obstructing Romans efforts to paint his nails if not for the fact roman was careful as he wrapped his arms loosely around Patton, roman then placed a kiss on patton’s head before trying to complete the nail artwork.


End file.
